


Madness

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drama, Fetish, Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле безумными нас делают самые простые вещи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан специально для команды fandom Inception 2012 на ФБ-2012. 
> 
> **От автора:** Губы Имса/Харди - мой личный кинк и ничего я с этим поделать не могу ) Т.е. глаза - это без сомнений и вариантов, но губы..это самое настоящее madness.
> 
> Бетингом занималась sasta.
> 
> Автор коллажа к фику JS[Shrimp]

  
_– Ты либо гений, либо безумец.  
– Это две крайности одной сущности._  
“Пираты Карибского моря”

_У всякого безумия есть своя логика. (Уильям Шекспир)_

Эта запись в молескине Артура появилась почти сразу после того, как к команде присоединился Имс. Артур часто возвращался к афоризму, пытаясь разгадать его смысл. Понять и осознать. Он еще верил, что это поможет ему избавиться от собственного безумия, причиной которому стал нагловатый и задиристый имитатор.

Таких парней всегда видно издалека: спортивное телосложение, обворожительная улыбка, остроумие – минимальный набор качеств, плюс умение всем этим пользоваться, – любой, кто находился в радиусе двух метров, не устоял бы. Артуру часто встречались такие мужчины. Это было сродни наркотику. То есть он знал, что это запретно и приводит к быстрому привыканию, но позволял себе слабости. Однако с этим было покончено еще в студенческие годы, и Артур уже забыл каково это: учащенное сердцебиение при одном взгляде на понравившегося парня.  
Безусловно, Артур убеждал себя, что в Имсе нет ничего такого, чего бы он еще не видел и не пробовал. Но это было ложью. Что на самом деле сводило его с ума, заставляло краснеть и выводило из равновесия, так это – губы. Пухлые, обветренные, с четким контуром. Губы, которые хотелось попробовать на вкус и не только.

***  
 _Всегда глупым не бывает никто, иногда – бывает каждый. (Д. Гербер)_

Артур, привыкший все анализировать, пытался найти оправдание не столько влиянию Имса на него, сколько собственной реакции на этого мужчину. 

Первый раз он поймал себя на том, что не сводит глаз с губ, во вторник утром. Имс разговаривал с Коббом. Кажется, они о чем-то спорили, но Артур не прислушивался. Он наблюдал за тем, как открывается и закрывается рот Имса, как шевелятся, кривятся и растягиваются губы Имса, и сознание медленно отключалось. Собственные губы пересохли, и Артур постоянно их облизывал.  
Имс бросил на него какой-то странный взгляд, и Артур тут же подобрался, отвел глаза и уткнулся в ноутбук.  
Позже внезапно участившийся пульс и сбившееся дыхание Артур объяснил сам себе духотой в офисе и стал выставлять температуру на кондиционере на пару градусов ниже обычного. 

***  
 _Люди безумны, и это столь общее правило, что не быть безумцем было бы тоже своего рода безумием. (Блез Паскаль)_

Удивительно, как самые обычные вещи, которые делает каждый человек, могут сводить с ума.  
Они как раз обсуждали, как лучше подобраться к объекту, когда Артур посмотрел на Имса. Тот сидел рядом и грыз ручку. Ужасная привычка, от которой стоило отучать еще в раннем возрасте, подумал бы Артур, будь он собой. Но вот уже почти неделю он, казалось, стал другим человеком. Потому что при виде того, как губы Имса обхватывают колпачок ручки, плотно сжимаются на ней и снова растягиваются, Артур думал о другом. Совсем другом.  
И снова он был пойман Имсом. Внимательный взгляд серых глаз вернул Артура в сознание и обсуждение. И, конечно, он, как и любой взрослый, сделал вид, что ничего не случилось, а легкая дрожь в его голосе и хрипота – это от того, что кто-то опять понизил температуру в комнате. Кажется, к нему подбиралась простуда.

***  
 _Безумие бессильно, поскольку хранит остатки разума. (Жорж Батай)_

Обеденный перерыв стал для Артура настоящим испытанием. Поесть нормально в кафе удавалось редко, чаще всего они заказывали что-то в офис или выбирались в соседний супермаркет за сэндвичами.  
Имс увлеченно жевал бутерброд с салатом, ветчиной и, кажется, сыром. В уголке губ остался майонезный след, крошечная белая капля. Доминик стоял рядом и рассказывал о новых возможностях для архитекторов, и как он сам уже испробовал это с Мол. Он был в восторге. Артур же мог думать лишь о том, как удержать себя на месте. Нестерпимо хотелось подойти к Имсу, убрать эту досадную каплю одним легким движением пальца и отправить в рот – или, что еще хуже, слизать ее прямо с губ Имса.  
Артур сжал руки в кулаки так сильно, что побелели костяшки, а отросшие ногти впились в ладони. Он приоткрыл рот, когда на его громкое сопение обратил внимание Имс, но на самом деле ему едва хватало воздуха. Наверное, он слишком туго затянул галстук с утра. На лбу выступила испарина, и по щекам пятнами пошел румянец. Это определенно был подбирающийся грипп. 

***  
Наблюдательность – один из навыков, необходимых имитатору. И вору. Имс следил незаметно и поэтому почти сразу раскусил Артура. Смотреть, как того ведет и лихорадит, было приятно и забавно. Еще интереснее было поддевать и провоцировать.  
Имс неоднократно отпускал в адрес Артура сальные двусмысленные шуточки, многозначительно двигал бровями. Но быстро понял, что по-настоящему достать координатора он может при помощи губ. Не воспользоваться таким преимуществом Имс просто не мог. Каждый раз он делал это как бы невзначай: облизывал губы, когда говорил о чем-то, поигрывал зубочисткой, когда не мог выйти покурить, закусывал нижнюю губу, сосредоточенно изучая любезно предоставленные Артуром бумаги и фотографии. Конечно, он отслеживал реакции Артура и подмечал, как у того сбивалось дыхание и пересыхали губы, лицо покрывалось пятнами, начинали подрагивать руки и голос, и как он нервно дергал галстук  
Это веселило. Ровно до тех пор, пока Имс с удивлением не осознал, что это совсем не игра.

***  
 _Безумства следует совершать осторожно. (Анри Монтерлан)_

Артур давно выяснил, что лучшее снотворное для него – усталость. Только доводя себя до полного изнеможения, он мог уснуть без снов, без этих липких эротических снов, главным героем которых, кажется, уже целую вечность был Имс.  
Рецепт оказался прост: задержаться в офисе чуть дольше остальных, еще раз проверить свои данные, поискать новые, спуститься в сон и проверить лабиринт, может, переделать его или создать новый. Обычно после этого, если не пить кофе, сон приходил довольно быстро.  
Но в тот вечер Артур собирался позвонить другу, который находился на другом конце света, и разница во времени не позволяла спать. Поэтому он вышел из офиса и направился к ближайшему кофе-автомату. Артур уже вставил несколько купюр и как раз собирался выбрать двойной черный кофе без сахара, когда увидел его.  
Имс стоял неподалеку, курил и разговаривал с какой-то девушкой. В руке он держал бумажный стаканчик. Совершенно обычным, непринужденным движением Имс подносил к губам сигарету, обхватывал ими фильтр. Его пухлые губы при этом складывались в чудную трубочку, слегка сжимались, когда Имс делал глубокую затяжку, и расслаблялись, когда он выпускал дым.  
Артур замер, смотрел, как завороженный, и не мог оторвать взгляда. Тело уже пробивала привычная лихорадка: во рту сразу же пересохло, пуль участился, а дыхание сбилось. Жар, прокатившийся от затылка и по всей спине, задержался где-то в районе поясницы и скручивался тугой пружиной внизу живота. Такого сильного возбуждения Артур давно не испытывал. И как только он подумал, что хуже уже быть не может…  
Имс медленно отпил из стаканчика; наверное, это был латте, потому что на верхней губе осталась белая пенка. Язык Имса скользил по губе и собирал эту тонкую полосочку, чтобы исчезнуть вместе с ней во рту и показаться снова, и повторить это движение. Очевидно, губы были слишком сладкие и липкие.  
Артур остекленевшими глазами наблюдал, как Имс слизывает с губ остатки кофе, и уже не мог сдержать стона – так сильно ему хотелось сделать это самому, таким возбуждающим было зрелище: Имс, облизывающий губы. Член уже давно упирался в ширинку на брюках, болезненно ныл и требовал разрядки.  
Имс увидел Артура у автомата, подмигнул ему и даже махнул рукой. Артур моргнул, потом еще, немного нервно махнул рукой в ответ и, так и не нажав кнопки на автомате, метнулся обратно в офис. 

Артур закрылся в туалете, быстрым движением расстегнул ремень и молнию и запустил руку в трусы. Со вздохом облегчения он обхватил свой твердый, истекающий смазкой член и стал дрочить. Всего несколько резких, ритмичных движений – и его накрыл оргазм. В глазах потемнело, и, кажется, он даже потерял равновесие, но удержался, оперевшись о стену свободной рукой.  
Приводя себя в порядок, Артур старался не смотреть в зеркало – он отлично знал, что там увидит: расфокусированный взгляд, румянец на скулах и даже кончиках ушей, растрепавшиеся волосы и запекшиеся губы. И причиной всего этого был Имс и его губы. 

Когда уже более-менее спокойный и прилизанный Артур вернулся в кабинет, Имс стоял у его стола, опираясь на него бедром, и листал молескин.  
– Имс, тебе не говорили, что нельзя трогать чужие вещи? – Артур проговорил это, чеканя каждое слово, чувствуя, как только что остывшее возбуждение разгорается снова, стоит взглянуть на закушенную нижнюю губу имитатора.  
– Да, я где-то такое слышал. Ты так поспешно сбежал, даже кофе забыл. Двойной черный, без сахара, – парировал Имс, протягивая стаканчик с ароматной жидкостью. – Это, конечно, совсем не тот кофе, который варю я, но, пожалуй, он не даст тебе заснуть хотя бы час.  
– Благодарю, – процедил Артур, принимая стаканчик. Он весь подобрался и попытался сосредоточиться на просмотре электронной почты.  
Молескин Имс положил на стол сам.  
– Работаешь допоздна, лапушка? – и снова эта улыбка, широкая, во весь рот, демонстрировавшая неровную кромку верхних зубов.  
– Тебе нравится говорить вслух очевидные вещи? – Артур уже сел за свой стол и подвинулся поближе: кажется, снова не вовремя наступала эрекция. – Ты не мог бы меня оставить? У меня действительно много дел.  
– Если ты этого хочешь, – скорее всего, Артуру показалось, потому что промурлыкать это Имс точно не мог.  
Когда входная дверь хлопнула, Артур уронил голову на клавиатуру и тихонько заскулил.  
– Хочу, Имс, знал бы ты, как я хочу…

***  
 _Бывают в жизни положения, выпутаться из которых можно только с помощью изрядной доли безрассудства. (Франсуа Ларошфуко)_

Артур довел себя до полного раздрая.  
Даже обычный рабочий день стал для него мукой. Находиться в одном помещении с Имсом, видеть, как тот разговаривает, ест, пьет, облизывает губы, неожиданно стало невыносимым. Всякий раз, когда Имс оказывался рядом, Артур нервно вздрагивал и задерживал дыхание, по телу прокатывалась дикая смесь жара и электрических разрядов. Объяснения такого предательства со стороны собственного тела у Артура закончились еще на прошлой неделе. Но легче от этого не стало.  
Артур стоял у окна, когда Имс подошел к нему со стаканчиком кофе.  
– Имс, – прошипел Артур, – у меня скоро будет на тебя аллергия.  
– Надеюсь, на кофе аллергии у тебя еще нет, – дружелюбно произнес Имс в ответ, протягивая уже знакомый бумажный стаканчик.  
– Спасибо, ты так любезен, – холодный тон и колючий взгляд, этого должно было хватить для того, чтобы Имс отошел подальше.  
– Вообще-то, есть еще кое-что, что я давно собирался сделать, – прошептал Имс в самое ухо.  
Артур не успел ничего на это ответить, потому что, как только он развернулся к Имсу лицом, тот прикоснулся к его губам своими. Легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение, и Артур практически оцепенел: смотрел на Имса широко раскрытыми глазами и не дышал. Но уже в следующую секунду он висел на Имсе и жадно сминал его губы в горячем поцелуе. Немного опомнившись, он провел языком по пухлым шершавым губам, поддел нижнюю, немного пососал ее, пробуя на вкус, кажется, даже улыбнулся.  
Имс стоял неподвижно, прижимая Артура крепко к себе, позволяя ему изучать свой рот. Когда тот немного умерил пыл, Имс прикусил губу Артура и тут же зализал укус, оторвался от ненасытного координатора и стал покрывать мелкими поцелуями его шею. Артур выгнулся, подставляясь под ласку. Где-то на периферии сознания мелькнула мысль, что они в офисе и совсем не одни, но Имс уже терся о его пах и возбуждение, разливавшееся до этого по всему телу, захлестнуло Артура с головой.  
Казалось, Имс был везде: его губы обжигали лицо и шею, оставляли отметины на ключицах – и когда это Имс успел расстегнуть на нем рубашку? – руки мяли ягодицы, пересчитывали позвонки на спине, сжимали набухший член через штаны. Затуманенными глазами Артур наблюдал, как Имс опустился на колени и расстегнул на нем ремень и брюки, давая наконец свободу изголодавшейся плоти. Имс похабно улыбнулся и облизнулся, бросил на Артура взгляд, полный такого же жгучего желания, и накрыл губами текущую головку его члена. Кажется, последнее, о чем подумал Артур, - впервые он видит Кобба настолько растерянным. Тот стоял в полном оцепенении, буквально уронив челюсть на пол.  
Имс вылизывал член Артура, ведя языком от основания к самой головке, обводил ее по контуру, немного посасывал и снова спускался вниз. Артур пытался что-то ему сказать, но лишь цеплялся пальцами за волосы и сдавленно постанывал. А когда Имс взял в рот полностью, Артур уже не смог сдерживать откровенных стонов и вскриков. А еще он внимательно наблюдал за Имсом, оставаясь где-то на грани сознания. Губы Имса растягивались вокруг его члена, скользили по нему, обхватывая плотным кольцом. Сколько раз Артур представлял себе это: как заставит Имса стать на колени и отсосать. Но никакая мечта не шла в сравнение с тем, что вытворял Имс своим ртом, губами. Как ни пытался Артур, но оттягивать конец было невозможно, поэтому он сильнее вцепился в волосы Имса, насадил его поглубже и кончил, толкаясь ему в глотку, заходясь длинным стоном на выдохе. 

***  
Таймер на PASIV досчитал последние несколько секунд и остановился. Тихий шум прекратился, и Артур шевельнулся. Дышать было трудно, да и одежду не мешало бы почистить, но шальная улыбка не сходила с его лица – пока он не увидел лежащего рядом Имса, подключенного к прибору. 

Артур умывался холодной водой уже третий раз, пытаясь прийти в себя и придумать, как быть дальше: больше всего хотелось сбежать, но и мысль о том, что это была не проекция, не отпускала. Когда он выпрямился, за спиной – совсем вплотную – стоял Имс:  
– Артур, ты же знаешь, что если чего-то хочешь, тебе достаточно об этом просто попросить, – в зеркале отражалась лукавая улыбка.


End file.
